criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Martriarch of Murder
Martriarch of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of the game and the first case of the game's FBI Edition (Season 1). It is also the first case to take place in New York. Plot Previously, on Criminal Case, The Quantico trainning center told the player that he/she was ready to start working with the FBI. So, the player travelled to New York, USA. Later, at the airport, the player met Chief Natasha Steele. The chief greeted and told the player about FBI.They stopped in front of a big building and started their first case. The victim, Charlotte McNights, the martriarch of New York, found stabbed by a dagger. Her killer is found to be Chuck Hogan. Chuck denied involvement in the murder but eventually admited that he killed Charlotte because she was involved with a known serial killer and she was going to get him fired if he opened his mouth. For the killing of Charlotte McNights and for the help that the he gave to the police about the involvement in a criminal situation, Judge Garret issued Ryan 4 years in jail with change of parole at 1. After the team arrested the killer, Jessica and the player managed to find clues about the involvement of the victim with the «Black Cat» serial killer.. They found a photo signed by the Black Cat and it said that the victim had a meeting with the serial killer in the «Fancy and Perfect» magazine HQ. At the end of the case, Chief Steele sent Thomas Shaw with the player to the magazine's headquarters to find out who is the Black Cat Stats Victim *'Charlotte McNights' (found stabbed by a dagger) Murder Weapon *'FBI's Dagger' Killer *'Chuck Hogan' Suspects Profile *The Suspect plays piano. *The Suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The Suspect has a V.I.P Card. Profile *The Suspect eats eggs benedict. *The Suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The Suspect has a V.I.P Card. Profile *The Suspect eats eggs benedict. *The Suspect plays piano. *The Suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The Suspect has a V.I.P Card. Profile *The Suspect eats eggs benedict. *The Suspect plays piano. *The Suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The Suspect has a V.I.P Card. Profile *The Suspect eats eggs benedict. *The Suspect plays piano. Killer's Profile *The killer eats eggs benedict. *The killer plays piano. *The killer drinks coffee *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a V.I.P Card. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Dagger, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hotel Keycard) *Examine Hotel Keycard. (New Suspect: Stacy Drummond) *Ask Stacy Drummond about his relationship with the victim. *Talk to Harry Poole about the murder weapon. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Amphitheatre) *Investigate Amphitheatre. (Clues:Torned Paper; Trash Bag) *Examine Torned Paper (Result: Strange Simbols) *Analyze Strange Simbols (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays piano) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00; New Suspect: Natasha Steele) *Talk to Natasha Steele about the victim. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: FBI's Dagger; Attribute: The killer eats eggs benedict; New Suspect: Harry Poole)) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars)